someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Prototype DC23030
First things first, I don't wanna waste too much of your time of me just introducing myself. I'll try to be as brief as possible. I've gained a hobby of making homebrew games. So then, I joined an underground company that I'll keep anonymous just for the sake of it. My job is really to test prototypes of games. Since these games were only prototypes and that these are homebrew games, they were often times really flawed or they just had a stupid plot. I know it sounds extremely off how a company who makes homebrew games actually wants to make them in good quality. Since I only tested prototypes, I spent most of the time in a storage room where they store all the prototype games for n64, nes, snes, etc. I also want to point out that the company has a weird way of naming the prototypes. The like to code-name these cartridges are kind of similar to how labs code-name their test subjects, but a bit different. In their you'll find names like "Prototype FA73420" or "Prototype QW66798" Also since this company makes games with absolutely no profit and with all our money going into power bills and materials to put our games in cartridges, we can't afford high security locks on our doors, which also means I have to work overtime to keep all prototypes safe and undamaged. One night while working overnight, I got extremely bored and sleepy so I decided to grab one of the prototype cartridges. Since there were a lot of prototype cartridges, I just closed my eyes and randomly picked a cartridge. I ended up getting a cartridge with a sticky note on it that said, "Prototype DC23030" I peeled off the sticky note only to notice that there was something on the back. It was in really small handwriting, it said, "Hello there, I worked really hard on this. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." I was a tad creeped out by the note, but seeing how I love playing other people' creations, I inserted the game in the Nintendo 64 and hooked it up in the TV that we also had in the storage room, just in case if we got bored securing the cartridges. The game had no title screen, and it immediately started in what appeared to be level one. The game had a first person style, and there was nice blue sky, and the calming ambiance of rushing waters and birds chirping. I decided to move my character around the beautiful environment. After a while I noticed a door. It was strange because the door didn't look like it was leading anywhere. I tried walking into the door to see if anything would happen. My character suddenly teleport to an airplane. There was no one else on the plane either. I do have a bit of flight anxiety but it still had a nice ambiance of the airplane jets. After about a minute my character looked left and suddenly a black and hollow creature appeared right next to me. It just started to slowly inch towards my character. I started frantically backing away from the TV. I know that makes me sound like a wuss. But I'm not usually use to anything remotely terrifying. Right as the figure disappeared the game screen went and i was prompted to turn off the console. The next day I noticed that a good chunk of our staff was gone, my boss came over to me and said, "Hey you haven't came over and played Prototype DC23030 haven't you?" I replied, "Yes boss, why?" He started to cry and say, "No not you! You were one of my favorite employees!" I started to yell, "What?!" He explained to me that one of our employees created the game for the sole purpose of control. That creature in the game was cause nightmares to one who has seen it. It would cause the player to have mental breakdowns and start to make them go insane. This would end up with the player of the game in prison because of a crime or them getting hospitalized and in some cases they would harm themselves or get executed for whatever so crime they did. Every time an employee played the game, they would go missing. The developer of the prototype will just make an excuse that they were just sick with the flu. I started panicking at the thought. I couldn't think of dying all because of a sick and twisted employee wanted to mind control us. I had a plan to keep my mind off of it. Because I tried lucid dreaming before and it worked like a charm. Later that night, It didn't work... I started going insane... And then it happened...